The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting and measuring irregularities in surfaces, in particular, by using holographic interference techniques for evaluating such irregularities.
Visual inspection of surfaces becomes difficult in the presence of inadequate light and even more so when the surfaces are not reflective. For example, the exterior surfaces of automobile bodies are covered with several coats of paint, including a matt grey pre-coat and a final specularly reflecting coat. If the surface is dented or has any other imperfection therein, the dent is far less easily detectable by visual inspection in the matt grey pre-coat than in the final specularly reflecting coat. Therefore, if the dent in the surface is not within tolerance, and is not seen until after application of the final specularly reflecting coat, it becomes more expensive in time, labor and materials to repair the finally coated surface than one which has not been so coated.